plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Fire Peashooter
Fire Peashooter (tạm dịch: Đậu Lửa) là một cây cao cấp mua bằng kim cương và được ra mắt trong bản cập nhật 3.2.1 của ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''. Nó được xác nhận có mặt trong nhật kí nhà phát triển (developer diary) của phần một Frostbite Caves, và được tung ra chính thức kể từ ngày 18 tháng 2 năm 2015 với giá 109 kim cương cùng với các Piñata Party teaser của phần hai Frostbite Caves. Về cơ bản thì Fire Peashooter không có gì khác so với Peashooter, nhưng ngoài ra nó cũng có khả năng tỏa ra nhiệt mỗi ba giây và sưởi ấm hoặc làm tan băng cho các cây xung quanh, cũng như miễn nhiễm với mọi hiệu ứng gây đóng băng. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Fire Peashooters shoot flaming peas down the lane. Special: immune to frost Special: warms nearby plants Fire Peashooter knows that what she does looks exciting. But working with an open flame is serious and, more importantly, dangerous business. That's why, in her spare time, she talks to children about the importance of fire safety. "I'm a trained professional." she explains. "Don't try this at home, kids." |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 175 SÁT THƯƠNG: Bình thường TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Thẳng KHÔI PHỤC: Nhanh Đậu Lửa bắn đậu lửa trên một hàng. Đặc biệt: không bị đóng băng Đặc biệt: sưởi ấm các cây xung quanh Đậu Lửa biết việc mình làm trông có vẻ hấp dẫn. Nhưng diễn với lửa là một nghề nghiêm túc, và quan trọng hơn là rất nguy hiểm. Đó là lý do tại sao trong thời gian rảnh rỗi, cô ấy hay nhắc nhở bọn trẻ về tầm quan trọng của việc phòng cháy chữa cháy. "Cô là một diễn viên chuyên nghiệp." Cô ấy nói. "Đừng thử làm điều này tại nhà, các em nhé." Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Fire Peashooter sẽ thổi ra một đường lửa kéo dài trên cả một hàng trong vòng ba giây, có khả năng phá hủy tất cả khối băng và gây ra tổng cộng 90 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả zombie mà nó chạm tới. Trước khi phần hai của Frostbite Caves được phát hành, hiệu ứng này có thể gây ra tới 175 sát thương cơ bản, nhưng chỉ kéo dài 5 ô trước mặt Fire Peashooter. Trang phục Hiệu ứng Plant Food của nó giờ sẽ tạo ra một cột lửa lên mỗi ô trên hàng mà nó được trồng, có tác dụng thiêu đốt zombie. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Mặc dù Fire Peashooter có thể gây ra sát thương ngang với một cây Repeater và có giá thấp hơn, nhưng vì Repeater có thể kết hợp được với Torchwood nên Fire Peashooter lại không phải một lựa chọn hay bên ngoài Frostbite Caves. Thêm vào đó, Fire Peashooter còn không thể kết hợp tốt được với các cây hệ băng, và có thể thắp lại đuốc của Explorer Zombie hay pháo của Prospector Zombie. Fire Peashooter vì thế chỉ nên được sử dụng chính với tư cách là một cây sưởi ấm trong Frostbite Caves, vì hầu hết các cây sưởi ấm khác như Pepper-pult, Lava Guava và Jack O' Lantern đều có tốc độ khôi phục chậm hơn. Vị trí tốt nhất để trồng Fire Peashooter là ở giữa hệ thống hỏa lực của người chơi để nó có thể nhanh chóng sưởi ấm hoặc làm tan băng cho các cây xung quanh. Mặt khác, nó cũng có thể được trồng ra phía trước hàng phòng thủ để bảo vệ các cây phía sau khỏi đạn tuyết của Hunter Zombie. Không được dùng Fire Peashooter để tấn công Imp Dragon Zombies vì zombie này miễn nhiễm hoàn toàn với đạn lửa. Chính bởi điều đó mà Fire Peashooter không phải là một lựa chọn hay cho Arthur's Challenge, và ngoài ra Jester Zombie cũng có thể phản lại đạn của nó. Tuy nhiên, zombie này lại không thể phản lại hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của Fire Peashooter. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Theo như Almanac thì Fire Peashooter là cây bắn đậu cái duy nhất trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Nó cũng là cây bắn đậu cái thứ ba trong cả sê-ri, sau Ice Queen Pea và Flaming Pea, nhưng trước Green Shadow. *Khi Fire Peashooter được tưới nước, lửa của nó sẽ bị dập tắt và để lộ ra cơ thể giống như của Peashooter thường. *Giá trong cửa hàng của nó ban đầu là 139 kim cương. *Nếu để ý kĩ thì người chơi sẽ thấy là lửa từ hiệu ứng Plant Food của nó sẽ đốt cháy zombie trước cả khi nó chạm tới được mục tiêu. *Mặc dù Fire Peashooter là giống cái, nhưng thông báo của các Piñata Party giới thiệu phần hai Frostbite Caves lại nhắc tới nó theo giống đực. *Fire Peashooter, Laser Bean và Bowling Bulb là các cây duy nhất có sức sát thương bị thay đổi trong các bản cập nhật sau. *Khi Fire Peashooter được cho Plant Food, lá của nó sẽ biến thành tia lửa chứ không giữ nguyên dạng lá đỏ như bình thường. *Sức sát thương của Fire Peashooter được ghi trong Almanac là bình thường, nhưng thực ra nó gây sát thương khá mạnh. *Ban đầu Fire Peashooter được dự kiến phát hành cùng với Dark Ages, nhưng sau đó đã bị thay đổi. Xem thêm * Flaming Pea * Torchwood * Peashooter * Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây bắn đậu Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây sưởi ấm Thể_loại:Cây tấn công trên một hàng Thể_loại:Cây hệ lửa Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh